The Loud House: Thirty Year Reunion
by ComicGhost
Summary: How much has the Loud family changed in three decades? A family reunion will show you!


**Disclaimer: I don't own "the Loud House".**

 _30 years from now_

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

It had been some time since the Loud kids had moved out of the house, and Lynn Sr. and Rita had some peace and quiet to themselves.

It was boring as hell, so once a year they planned a get together, if only to recapture the good ol' days, and see their grandchildren.

"Let's see", Rita said to herself as she made out the invitations and put them in blue envelopes, "Does Luna have a tour this year? She's had so many, it's hard to keep track."

"Rita, HELP!", Lynn Sr. called from the kitchen. Turning to the side, Rita saw Lynn Sr. being punched by his cybernetic arm.

"Not again", Rita grumbled as she entered the kitchen. "Lynn, what did you do this time?"

"Nothing, I swear! I just tried making some adjustments to make it move faster while I'm cooking!"

Groaning at this, Rita pulled out a small remote from one of the kitchen drawers, and clicked a blue button on it. Lynn Sr.'s arm then stopped moving.

"How many times do I have to remind you, Lynn? You don't tinker around with that arm, you let me or Lisa have a look at it."

"But it's so cool! It has all the kitchen utensils I need built into it, and I look super awesome with it."

Rita just rolled her eyes, and went back to the dining room to continue working on her invitations. Once she finished, she placed them all in the mail box, save for Lucy's. For that, she went out back to Lucy's old room, and opened up a small wooden box. Inside the box was a swirling blue vortex, with a black hole on in the center, and the sound of a thousand souls moaning and screaming.

"Hmm, that's strange", Rita said as she dropped Lucy's invitation into the vortex. "Usually, there are TEN thousand souls moaning and screaming in the Mail Vortex. Must be a slow day."

Once back downstairs, Rita was about to sit down and enjoy some TV when a bat flew into the family room with a note tied to its' foot.

That was fast, Rita thought as the bat perched itself on the couch. Rita then took the note and unfolded it, reading the following:

 _Dear Mom,_

 _Thank you for the invitation. Rusty, Mina, and I have been needing to get away from the Realm of Night for sometime. It'll be nice to see the rest of the family if they come, especially my nieces and nephews. We'll arrive the day of the reunion. See you soon._

 _Love, Lucy_

 _P.S. Don't forget to give Bram a tip. He gets very testy if he isn't paid._

"I know the perfect tip for you", Rita told Bram. Rita then went into the kitchen and tore off a piece of a banana. When she returned, she placed the chunk of banana at Bram's feet.

"There you go. That's for being a good boy for your mommy by getting this to me."

Then the words on the note changed: _I said give him a tip. Fruit doesn't count._

Baffled by this, Rita took a dollar out of her pocket and gave it to Bram, who then flew out of the family room. Rita then sighed and mumbled to herself, "I have the feeling this'll be a reunion no one'll forget..."

 **Some time later**

 **Detroit, Michigan**

 _Lincoln and Ronnie Anne Loud_

In his art studio, Lincoln Loud, the artist/writer for "Ace Savvy" for the last three years, was battling the number one nemesis of any creator: writer's block.

"I wonder if Peter David had this problem with "the Incredible Hulk" or "Aquaman" ?", Lincoln said to himself as he gazed up at the ceiling, trying to think of a new storyline for the comic. So far in his career, Lincoln had created stories that both critics and fans alike agreed had taken Ace Savvy to new heights, like Ace solving a murder mystery that spanned multiple realities or an inter-company crossover with Iron Man. But now Lincoln's run was coming to a close, and he was stumped on how he was going to end it.

That's when he heard a knock on the studio door, and a voice yelling, "Hey lamewad! Dinner's almost ready! Get the kids!"

"Alright, dear."

Leaving the studio, Lincoln headed to his son Lance's room. Inside said room, Lance was looking at a photo of the girl he was crushing on, Alice Dolan, when he heard his father at the door.

"Lance? Dinner's almost ready, so hurry up."

"Oh, th-thanks, Dad."

Taking one last glance at Alice's picture, Lance headed out the door, when he slammed into his twin sister, Lyric.

"Watch where you're going, rabbit face", Lance mumbled.

"Same to you, Mom junior", Lyric replied. Neither of them meant what they said with those names. Lance and Lyric did love each other, but not by much. In fact, Lyric knew about Lance's crush on Alice, and was sworn to secrecy. Physically, Lance and Lyric looked like gender swapped versions of their parents, with Lance resembling his mother, though dressed in a Bloodshot t-shirt and blue shorts, and Lyric looking like their father, right down to dressing in girl versions of his clothes (which their dad said reminded him of a nightmare he had as a kid, but refused to got into detail), save for the Batwoman necklace.

"So what's the rush, Lyric? You got the atomic runs again?"

"I told you never to speak of that incident!", Lyric hissed before regaining her cool. "I was getting the mail when I saw this."

Lance was presented with a blue envelope, and upon seeing it, he instantly realized what this meant.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Ronnie Anne was finishing up the family's dinner of chicken fried steaks and baked potatoes when Lincoln snuck up behind her, and hugged her.

"Hey, what's the deal?!", Ronnie Anne asked.

"Nothing", Lincoln replied. "This is just for being a great wife to me."

"When am I not?"

"Hey Mom and Dad!", Lance called out as he and Lyric dashed into the kitchen, "Look what came in the mail!"

Seeing the envelope, Lincoln took it from his son's hand, and he knew what was inside.

"Oh yeah, definitely time for the Loud Family Reunion", Lincoln said.

"Already?", Ronnie Anne asked. "I guess your mom wanted to start early."

"Guess so. I'll call after dinner to tell her we'll come. Oh, and Ronnie Anne, try not to get into a fight with Lynn this time, okay?"

Ronnie Anne merely groaned at this. Ever since she and Lincoln got married, she and Lynn were always at each other's throats (sometimes literally), mostly due to Ronnie Anne not liking Lynn's attitude, what with her abrasiveness, short temper, and poor manners. But she was still one of Lincoln's sisters, and he didn't like seeing them fight, so what choice did she have?

"Alright. But the minute she dutch ovens you, it's on."

 **East** **Detroit**

 _Lori Loud-Santiago and Bobby Santiago_

Much had changed for Lori Loud-Santiago since she married her senior year boyfriend, Bobby Santiago. Not only did she help him take over the bodega after his grandfather, Hector, died, but she also managed to turn it into a lucrative business thanks to her strategic thinking, eventually becoming the boss of the store. And yet, like some adults, she secretly yearned to regain her youth. It seemed like every time she looked in a mirror, she found more gray hairs and crow's feet.

"God, I literally look more like Mom everyday", Lori said to herself as she looked into compact while sitting in her office. "Though, thankfully I don't have her hips."

Unlike her own parents, Lori opted to only have ONE child: her daughter, Roberta "Bobbi" Santiago. In fact, as Bobbi got older, Lori grew more envious of her. And yes, she knew how pitiful that was, a woman being jealous of her own daughter, but she couldn't help it.

"Hey, babe", Bobby said as he entered the room, snapping Lori out of her thoughts, "we got this in the mail."

Handed a blue envelope, Lori realized it was time for the Loud Family Reunion.

"That time already?", Lori asked. "Usually, we don't get these until July. Oh, well, I'm complaining. Bobby, tell Bobbi to start getting packed, we're leaving Sunday morning."

"Now when you say "Bobby", do you mean me, or the kid?"

"...Our daughter."

"Okay, that makes sense. I'll go tell her when she gets back."

"Goo...what do you mean when she gets back?"

Meanwhile, up in her room, Bobbi was having a holo-call with her boyfriend, Rick, the local bad boy in the neighborhood. Bobbi looked like her mother when she was a teenager, save for the black hair and orange tank top, while Rex looked like the nineties incarnate, with a long, auburn hair tied back into a ponytail, a leather jacket, and sunglasses on his face.

"So, Rexy-Wexy, any big plans for the summer?", Bobbi asked, staring at him lovingly.

"None that don't include you, angel", Rex replied. "You?"

"Oh, probably going to the annual family reunion, working at the bodega, that stuff."

"Angel, you never really talk about your relatives. Whenever the reunion happens, you just say you're visiting then. Is there something you're hiding?"

"Uh, no, Rexy-Wexy", Bobbi lied, her eyes darting back and forth, and beads of sweat decorating her forehead. "My family's just an average, mundane one. Nothing special..."

"ROBERTA MARIA SANTIAGO, FRONT AND CENTER!"

"Whoops, there's my mom, gotta go!", Bobbi said, hanging up her phone, then muttering, "I can't believe I'm glad to have Mom yelling at me."

Once down stairs, Bobbi was face to face with her mother, who had the usual "angry mom look" most mothers got when their child did something wrong: angry facial expression, hands on her hips, and foot tapping.

"Young lady, would you care to explain why you left the counter of the bodega unattended?", Lori asked angrily.

"Look, all I did was ask Dad if I could take a few minutes off to call Rex, what's the problem?"

"The problem, Bobbi, is that while you were gone, any number of things could have happened! We could have been robbed, or customers could have been lining up! All while you were chattering away with that boy, who I told you NOT to see anymore!"

"I was going to be right back! And when have we ever been robbed?"

"That's what I just said, we COULD have been robbed! This is why I don't want you seeing Rex; he distracts you from what's important!"

"I'm sixteen, I can date whoever I want!"

"Don't you dare take that tone with me! Bobby, set your daughter straight!"

Bobby sighed as he came over to his wife and daughter to settle things. This is the one part he hated about being a father: having to stop a fight between your child and your spouse. And with these two, it only seemed to get worse.

"Bobbi", Bobby said as calmly as possible, "I know your mom may be a bit strict, but she's only..."

An animalistic growl from Bobbi cut Bobby off.

"On second thought, Lori, Bobbi is sixteen, she has the right to..."

A growl from Lori then silenced Bobby.

"Then again, sweetie..."

Another growl from Bobbi stopped Bobby.

"On second thought, I'll just call Lynn Sr. and Rita to let them know we're coming next week."

As his wife and daughter began to argue with one another, Bobby prayed that something would put an end to their squabbling and bring peace back to the family.

 **Manhattan, New York**

 _Leni and Chaz Horace_

Much like her little brother, Leni Loud has made a name for herself in her particular field. By the age of twenty-three, Leni and her husband Chaz had become big names in the fashion industry, and managed to create a company that manufactured Leno's designs. Though while Leni handled the fashion, Chaz handled the business end of things. (Given Leni's intelligence, that was a smart move.)

They also had two children, sixteen year old twins Charles Junior (or C.J. for short) and Arianna (Ari), who usually helped out with the company...and were usually embarrassed by their mother's behavior. And today was no different.

As Chaz was going through the company mail, he came across a blue envelope, and knew what this meant.

"Cool", Chaz said to himself. "Haven't seen the in-laws in awhile. Better tell Leni..."

And then Chaz heard a scream from Leni's design room. Most people would be concerned by something like that, but Chaz knew this could only mean one thing: Leni did something stupid.

Entering the room, Chaz saw his children looking around the room in a panic, with Leni nowhere in sight.

"Dad!", the bespectacled Ari yelled. "Watch your step! Mom sprayed herself with an experimental shrink gas we developed and now we can't find her!"

"A what?!", Chaz said in disbelief. "Why would you kids make that?!"

"We were trying to help Mom!", C.J. said. "We figured if we came up with a method to save on shipping prices for crates of her designs, she'd save money!"

"How would that save her money?"

"If the clothes are tiny, you and Mom don't have to use a lot of crates."

Chaz tried to say something, but then realized his son had a point. His kids were insanely smart, and they had good ideas for the company, but with Leni as a mother, said ideas wound up backfiring. He still remembered how Leni accidentally transported herself to Australia when C.J. and Ari made a teleporter that would allow them to send designs all over the world without the need of planes or boats.

"Found her!", Ari said as she picked up a now eight inch tall Leni.

"Hi, kids! Hi, Chaz!", Leni said. "Did you guys get taller?"

"No, Mom, you sprayed yourself with a shrinking gas, and now you're eight inches tall."

"Wait, so that WASN'T perfume?"

C.J. and Ari just groaned at this.

"Don't worry, Mom", C.J. said, "the gas was just a prototype. Our experiments showed it only lasts about fifteen minutes, so you'll revert to your normal size by then."

"In meantime, I have to talk to your mother about something", Chaz said as he picked up his miniature wife. "The family reunion's coming up, and we need to start getting ready."

"Family reunion?", Leni asked.

"With your parents and siblings."

"Oh, THAT family!"

As their parents left the room, C.J. and Ari just stood and began to dread how their mother would embarrass them this year...


End file.
